suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Edo Macalister
Edo Macalister (エド・マカリスター, Edo Makarisutaa; "Ed Macalister") is a character in the video games Flower, Sun, and Rain and killer7, as well as the manga Kurayami Dance. In his first appearance he is the manager of the Flower, Sun, and Rain hotel and is responsible for drafting searcher Sumio Mondo to Lospass Island, in order to deter a potential terrorist attack at the airport. Macalister is the author of The Lospass, a tourist's guide to Lospass Island. It is later revealed that Edo is actually the terrorist himself, though it is Sundance Shot who has placed the bomb on the plane, as Edo intends for the bomb to explode the island. Edo's plan is to stop ELBOW's production of Silver Eyes. During killer7, the 36-year-old''Hand in killer7. Capcom. August 2005. pp. 45. Macalister is later shown to be working at the reception desk of the Union Hotel. He appears to know who Garcian Smith is and the secret of his suitcase. Before Garcian can continue the conversation, Edo vanishes. Edo is also seen working a version of the Union Hotel in Kurayami Dance. There he plays the same role as he does in Flower, Sun, and Rain as a maniger who gives Kamikaze Wateru advice and also gives him tasks around the hotel. Edo Macalister is voiced in ''killer7 by Robin Atkin Downes. His theme is an arranged version of Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No. 1, which plays throughout Flower, Sun and Rain, as well as when he appears in killer7 and in tiny snippets throughout the Union. Personality Edo is a very enigmatic man. As a hotel manager, he puts on an overly polite guise to his guests, and is happy to provide anything they ask for or speak with them on a variety of subjects that he is knowledgeable on, such as soccer and wrestling. Despite this, Sumio is able to easily discern that Edo has a hidden side from their very first meeting. After Stephan Charbonie pretended to poison Yayoi Hanayama to test Sumio, he notes to Sumio that despite his stated intentions, Edo never actually came to help Yayoi as promised, opening Sumio's eyes further to the idea that Edo is "pulling all of the strings". In Request 11: Clair de Lune, which takes place at night, Edo's personality is completely different. Due to being tired and drunk, he snaps at both Sumio and the player, berating and insulting them mercilessly. He is also shown at other times to not put on any pretense of submissiveness to anyone who isn't a hotel guest, as it is not part of his job to do so. In killer7 ''and in Kurayami Dance, Edo maintains his friendly but enigmatic nature. Trivia *His last name is shared by both researcher Graham MacAlister and baseball player Nigel McAllister from ''Hand in killer7 and Diabolical Pitch, respectively. *The name Edo Macalister would more naturally be spelled Ed McAllister in English. The unusual romanization seems to be a stylistic choice, possibly to create a more mysterious-sounding name. This is referenced in-game; when he first hears Edo's name, Sumio asks, "You mean Ed?". *There is a unit at Grasshopper consisting of Takuma Araki and Yusuke Isao who are credited under the name "Edo Macalister" in the credits of The Silver Case's PS4 version and The 25th Ward. Gallery References Category:Characters in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Characters in Kurayami Dance Category:Males